Cinta Akhirnya
by Minge-ni
Summary: Cinta sejati adalah rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Haechan, yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Mark. Tapi apakah Mark akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Haechan? #MarkHyuck #MarkHae


Cinta Akhirnya...

by Minge-ni

Summary : Cinta sejati adalah rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Haechan, yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Mark. Tapi apakah Mark akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Haechan? #MarkHyuck #MarkHae

Warning: OOC, Typo, Absurd

* * *

"Markkk….."

Berlari untuk mengejar sosok yang dipanggil Mark tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan apa Mark untuk makan malam?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertanya kepada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Donghyuck-ssi, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Terus berjalan tanpa melihat kesampingnya.

Ke pemuda yang melihatnya dengan penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin apa Mark?"

Tetap berusaha meskipun dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa.

"Pergilah kau dari hidupku Lee Donghyuck"

Perlahan senyuman itu menghilang dari bibir Haechan, dengan semakin menghilangnya Mark dari pandangannya.

Mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. Mencoba bertahan meski itu tidak berhasil.

Ditengah deru ombak, suara tangis Haechan terdengar samar.

.

Lee Haechan yang bernama asli Lee Donghyuck mengenal Lee Minhyung atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Mark Lee pada suatu pesta yang dihadiri oleh ayahnya.

Pesta tersebut diperuntukan para pengusaha di Korea. Ayah Mark adalah pengusaha tekstil terbesar di Korea bahkan memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia, dan ayah Haechan adalah pengusaha makanan yang cabangnya sudah banyak tersebar di Korea.

Haechan melihat Mark, terlihat semakin memukau dengan setelah jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Haechan sedang memperhatikan ayahnya dan ayah Mark sedang berbincang. Dan tidak jauh dari situ Mark berdiri sambil menikmati minumannya.

Ketika namanya di panggil oleh ayahnya, berjalan menuju ayahnya. Dan diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya kepada tuan Lee dan Mark.

Haechan sudah tahu pasti bahwa Mark tidak akan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku sudah pernah berjumpa dengannya". Kata itu membuat jantung Haechan berdetak kencang.

"Benarkah?" Lee Hyun Ki, ayahnya Mark bertanya.

"Ya, dia datang dengan Jaemin." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haechan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Haechan pertama kali melihat Mark pada acara reuni SMP temannya, Jaemin, untuk menemaninya ke reuni tersebut. Jaemin itu adalah teman kuliahnya saat ini.

Disanalah Haechan pertama kalinya merasakan hatinya berdetak dengan cepat, pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada Mark.

Ya, pada pandangan pertama itu Haechan sudah jatuh dalam pesona Mark. Mark itu tampan, sepertinya pintar dan populer. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Haechan jatuh cinta padanya. Entahlah tiba-tiba hatinya seperti itu, apakah perlu sebuah alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?.

Mereka tidak berbicara, Haechan hanya duduk di sudut dan memperhatikan temannya-Jaemin berbincang dengan teman SMPnya. Sesekali netranya mencuri pandang kearah Mark. Hanya seperti itu saja, Haechan tidak menyangka Mark akan ingat kepadanya.

Tatapan Mark kepadanya sangatlah dingin. Mata indah yang menatapnya dengan tajam membuat Haechan lemas.

Haechan pikir untuk jangka waktu yang lama dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Mark. Tapi dugaanya salah.

Saat ini keluarga Mark dan keluarga Haechan sedang makan malam di restaurant bintang 5, 2 minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Haechan duduk di tengah-tengah Lee Hyun Ki dan ayahnya, Lee Hae Jin. Disebelah Lee Hyun Ki duduk ibunya Mark, yang baru pertama kali ini dilihat olehnya.

Beliau bernama Lee Myeong Hee, dapat dilihat bahwa wajah Mark didominasi oleh wajah ibunya. Ibunya sangat cantik. Dan ibunya Haechan, Lee Kyoung Mi duduk disebelah kiri ayahnya.

Dia dan Mark duduk berhadapan. Haechan tidak pernah tahu jika ayahnya dan ayah Mark seakrab ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Haechan-ah." Ayah Mark bertanya padanya.

"Baik paman". Haechan tidak tahu harus berucap apa, dia hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu.

"Ah, ternyata benar yang diucapkan Hyun Ki bahwa kau sangat manis Haechan. Persis ibumu." Mendengar hal itu wajah Haechan semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih bibi, tapi aku tampan seperti ayah." Haechan bukannya tidak suka dibilang manis, Haechan merasa jika dirinya lebih tampan daripada manis. Dan pernyataan Haechan tersebut membuat para orang tua yang ada di situ tertawa.

Haechan membawa pandangannya ke arah Mark, yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Haechan tidak mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut, apakah dia punya kesalahan yang membuat Mark tersinggung? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan dibenci oleh Mark.

Mereka baru bertemu 3 kali, itupun tanpa obrolan yang berarti. Tapi mengapa Mark melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti ini?

Haechan akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat Mark seperti itu. 4 bulan berikutnya mereka resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri atau lebih tepatnya suami suami.

Pernikahan itu tidak dilakukan secara mewah, karena Haechan yang menginginkannya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi saat ini mereka masih kuliah. Nanti jika saatnya tiba mereka akan membuat pesta yang sangat mewah dan meriah.

Pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh teman dekat Haechan dan Mark, keluarga, dan teman baik dari keluarga Mark maupun keluarga Haechan.

Dengan pernikahan ini Haechan merasa senang karena dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, tapi Haechan pun tahu jika Mark tidak mencintainya. Dan ekspresinya yang dingin setiap kali menatapnya, Haechan tahu bahwa Mark membencinya.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 2 bulan, tapi belum ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

Mark yang masih membencinya dan Haechan yang masih mencintainya.

Mereka menempati rumah yang sama tapi tidak pernah berinteraksi. Mark sudah mulai mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya dan sudah jarang datang ke kampus, Haechan sendiri saat ini sedang magang di salah satu perusahaan travel. Haechan mengambil jurusan Marketing.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ayah mertuanya memberikan sebuah kunci villa di daerah Busan. Bulan madu, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Tentu saja Mark maupun Haechan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Villa tersebut adalah kawasan elit di pinggir pantai, mereka akan berada di sana selama 2 minggu.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah melewati 3 hari bersama. Masih belum ada perubahan yang berarti.

Ah, semenjak mereka tinggal berdua, Mark lebih sering mengeluarkan emosinya. Mengatakan kata-kata yang jahat. Kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ditunjukan untuk Haechan.

.

Terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Saat ini Mark dan Haechan sedang sarapan.

Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara. Mark yang memang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Haechan dan Haechan yang masih enggan menyapa Mark.

"Aku selesai." bermaksud akan pergi, tetapi ucapan dari Haechan membuatnya terhenti.

"Mark, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Apakah tidak bisa jika berteman. Kita tidur di satu rumah yang sama tapi aku merasa keadaan kita ini lebih buruk daripada musuh, Mark aku mohon aku.."

"Cukup Donghyuk-ssi, sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu Lee Donghyuck."

"Tapi ini semua juga bukan kemauanku untuk menikah denganmu. Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semuanya kepadaku." Kesabaran Haechan sudah habis, dia tidak bisa terus diam jika Mark mengeluarkan ucapan menyakitkan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku yakin sekali bahwa kau sangat senang bisa menikah denganku, bukankah kau mencintaiku? Tapi asal kau tahu saja aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah membuka hatiku untukmu Donghyuck-ssi. Karena, karena yang aku cintai hanyalah Jaemin. Jika bukan karena perjodohan sialan ini aku pasti sudah melamar Jaemin saat ini. Jadi jangan pernah terlalu berharap. Dan jangan pernah menanggilku Mark, aku sama sekali tidak suka".

Hening.

Mereka hanya saling menatap, kemudian Mark pergi dari hadapan Haechan.

Sedangkan Haechan masih syok mendengar ucapan Mark tadi. Baru pertama kalinya Mark bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi.

Dan apa katanya? Dia mencintai Jaemin. Tapi mengapa, mengapa Mark tidak memberitahu sejak awal. Mengapa Haechan yang harus terlihat salah disini.

Hingga sore Haechan tidak bertemu dengan Mark.

Ketika malam baru Mark kembali ke villa. Saat itu Haechan sedang duduk di ruang kelurga.

Terlihat bahwa Haechan habis menangis, matanya masih sembab.

"Duduklah Mark, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Dari tempatnya berdiri Mark melihat Haechan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa? Jika kau masih ingin membahas yang tadi, aku tidak berminat untuk melanjutkannya." Meneruskan langkahnya kearah kamar.

"Kita bercerai."

"Hah, apa kau pikir meski kita bercerai semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu? Kau telah menghancurkan masa depanku."

"Kau benar aku memang mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau ingat saat Jaemin membawaku ke reuni SMP kalian? Ya, kau benar. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku tahu kau memang tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku berharap suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku. Tapi aku pikir suatu saat itu tidak akan ada. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Jaemin. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai orang yang baik. Jadi kita bercerai adalah hal yang tepat."

Mark diam, dan pandangan Haechan terarah padanya.

Matanya merah, siap mengeluarkan air matanya. Kemudia mata itu berpaling dari matanya.

"Aku akan mempersatukan Kau dengan Jaemin. Aku akan melakukannya dan pasti berhasil. Kau tidak perlu kuatir akan hal itu."

Beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, melangkah keluar rumah. Yang Haechan butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dan satu rumah dengan Mark bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Haechan sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Dan dia akan melakukannya.

Mark melihat kepergian Haechan dengan tangan terkepal. Seharusnya dia merasa senang atas ucapan Haechan tadi, tapi entah mengapa sesuatu di dadanya merasa sakit dan Mark mengabaikannya.

.

Kepala Mark sakit, badannya tidak bisa digerakan, pandangnnya kabur. Dilihatnya tangan Mark berdarah, kepala yang sakitpun mengeluarkan darah.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tadi pagi dia terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Haechan yang memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Dan masalah yang tadi malampun tidak dibahas.

Sikap Haechan padanya pagi itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetap memanggil namanya dengan Mark, tetap ceria seperti biasa.

Haechan berkata bahwa hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Seoul.

Haechan berkata dia akan membereskan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Haechan berkata bahwa mereka akan bercerai secepatnya.

Haechan berkata dia akan mempersatukan Mark dengan Jaemin.

Haechan berkata dia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Mark lagi.

Haechan berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Mark. Dia tidak pernah menyesal mencintai seorang Mark Lee.

Lee Haechan mencintai Mark Lee.

Penglihatan Mark semakin jelas, meski sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlihat asap yang mengepul, kaca mobil yang sudah terpecah belah, bagian setir mobil yang rusak parah.

Dialihkan pandangannya kearah kanan, disana terlihat Haechan yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Donghyuck"

Suara Mark bergetar, mencoba menggapai badan Haechan tapi tangan Markpun susah untuk digerakan.

"Donghyuck"

 _Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Donghyuck bangunlah_

 _Siapapun tolonglah, tolonglah kami, tolong Donghyuck._

Mencoba sekali lagi untuk menggerakan badannya, dan kali ini berhasil.

Mencoba menarik Haechan mendekat padanya, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala Haechan.

"Donghyuck, Donghyuck, buka matamu, aku mohon buka matamu."

Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Haechan namun tidak ada hasil.

"Dong – Haechan bangunlah Haechan, kau harus bangun. Kau dengar aku memanggilmu dengan Haechan, bukankah berarti kita sudah dekat?"

Cup

Cup

Dikecupnya bibir Haechan yang telah pucat, tapi tidak ada respon dari Haechan, Haechan masih diam.

"Hhhhaaaeeeccchhhhhaaaannnnnn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

END

Prok prok prok prok

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan setelah berakhirnya short movie yang dibintangi langsung oleh pemeran utama dalam pesta ini Mark dan Haechan.

Haechan dengan senyum lebarnya merasa puas dengan film yang tadi ditayangkan, sedangkan Mark disampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ya, semuanya hanya film belaka.

Memang benar, Mark dan Haechan sudah menikah dan saat ini sedang melangsungkan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Haechan dengan permintaan anehnya ingin sebuah film yang mereka mainkan sendiri sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

Ide konyol dari film tersebut -menurut Mark- merupakan ide dari Jaehyun sepupunya yang didukung penuh oleh Haechan. Bahkan ayahnya yang terkesan kaku begitu bersemangat saat syuting.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka sedang konferensi pers seperti aktor – aktor sungguhan, dengan kamera dan flash kamera yang mengelilingi mereka. Entah bagaimana bisa ada wartawan sebanyak ini di pesta.

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh para wartawan kepada pemain yang muncul tadi. Lee Hyun Ki dan Lee Hae Jin menjawab dengan singat dan penuh wibawa. Sedangkan para istri, Lee Myeong Hee dan Lee Kyoung Mi tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana senangnya mereka ikut andil dalam syuting tersebut. Bahkan Myeong He tidak menyangka anaknya akan menyetujui begitu saja permintaan aneh Haechan.

Jaehyun yang mengaku sutradara dari film tersebut saat ini sedang menceritakan bagaimana jalannya syuting.

"Yang paling susah itu Mark, dia kaku sekali. Melihat Haechan menangis pura-pura saja banyak melakukan kesalahan, padahalkan itu hanya akting".

Mark yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam.

Syuting tersebut mestinya bisa diselesaikan dalam 1 minggu, tapi karena Mark yang paling banyak melakukan kesalahan, proses syuting menjadi 2 minggu. Tidak bisa melihat Haechan menangis. Tidak bisa berteriak kepada Haechan. Tidak bisa melihat Haechan penuh dengan darah buatan, dan lain-lain.

Tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang dikatakan Ryota tentang dirinya, Mark berjalan menuju balkon yang saat itu sedang sepi.

Dirasakannya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dibalikannya posisi tersebut menjadi Mark yang memeluk dari belakang.

"Mark, aku sungguh sangat bahagia. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan semua itu untuk aku."

Di cuaca yang agak dingin tersebut, mereka saling membagi kehangatan.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Haechan, apapun." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Haechan.

"Aku pikir kau akan marah padaku."

"Tidak aku tidak mungkin marah padamu, ya aku akui syuting kemarin cukup menyenangkan. Tapi apa benar badanmu tidak apa-apa? Tidak merasa sakit?"

"Mark kau sudah menanyakannya padaku berulang kali. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya ampun Mark bahkan kecelakaan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi."

Dibawanya tangan Haechan dan dn dan dpenuh lembut.

"Ya ya ya, dan aku harap setelah ini tidak ada ide gila lagi dari otak cantikmu."

Terdengar tawa merdu dari Haechan. Ah, Mark sangat menyukainya.

"Tapi hanya satu yang aku sesalkan."

Mendengar itu tawa Haechan langsung terhenti. Didekatkannya tubuh Haechan agar lebih dekat dengan Mark.

Ditatapnya Mark dengan tanya.

"Mengapa, mengapa adegan ciumannya hanya sedikit?" Mark mengeluarkan smirknya.

Haechan hanya diam, mereka saling menatap dengan penuh cinta.

"Ya, mengapa hanya sedikit?" Haechan berjinjit dan ketika kedua bibir sudah mendekat, dihisapnya bibir Haechan dengan rakus oleh Mark.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas, tidak memperdulikan apakah ada yang melihat atau tidak.

Lewat ciuman tersebut disalurkannya cinta yang sangat besar. Keinginan untuk selalu bersama selamanya dan setia sampai kapanpun. Keinginan untuk mengorbankan apapun demi yang dicintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Haechan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mark"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ff Markhyuck pertama. Suka bngt sma couple ini... pngn bngt bikin ff mereka tpi ideya suka mentok. Jdinya dibuatlah versi Markhyuck dr Ff yg pernh aku buat dg castnya tokoh anime... judul buat ff ini rada bingung soalnya sebelumnya pakai bhasa jepang dan lupa apa artinya mangkanya judul, Summary sama isi ff gk nyambung hehehhehe... semoga kalian pada suka dg ff ini. Terima kasih yg udh sempetin baca dan di tunggu saran2 buat ff ini.

Special thanks buat nagisa akagi yg udh ngasih ide buat nama orangtua mark sama haechan.

Trimakasih

Maret, 2017


End file.
